


First What’s the Longest it Will Take us to Finish a Single Hole and Second Will You Marry Me?

by Misskrose



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 01:11:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16882779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misskrose/pseuds/Misskrose





	First What’s the Longest it Will Take us to Finish a Single Hole and Second Will You Marry Me?

You and Trevor have been friends for years and while you only started dating six months ago not much had changed. Yeah going out might be at somewhere a little bit fancier but it was safe to say that you two had basically already been dating. You didn’t think that you and Trevor were going to do anything special for your 6 month of dating. So you were surprised when Trevor showed up at your apartment in a suit.  
“Trevor what’s going on?”  
“Well if you feel like getting dressed up I have a surprise to celebrate the fact that we’ve been dating.” You smiled and gave him a kiss before heading to your room to change into your favorite black dress. You came out two minutes later deciding not redoing your makeup.  
“Well I do say lady you are a mighty fine sight.” Trevor said in one of his silly voices as you grabbed your purse and keys. You laughed as you took his arm.  
“Why thank you.”

Trevor didn’t tell you where you going but you’re didn’t mind. Trevor was your best friend and you so you didn’t care what you did together. You laughed when you saw that Trevor was taking you to the mine golf course you two had met at.  
“I have a two questions for we start.” Trevor said once the two of you had gotten you golf balls and clubs  
“First what’s the longest it will take us to finish a single hole and second...” Trevor got down on one knee as he pulled the ring from his pocket “I know we’ve only been dating for six months but you’ve been my best friend for what feels like forever and I can’t imagine my life without you so will you marry me?”  
“YES!” you said less than a second after Trevor finished asking. He slipped the ring on your finger, stood up, and took your hand as you both headed off the first hole. “Also I think we could easily take up to 30 attempts on a single hole I am going to be pretty distracted.”  
“Oh and why might that be?”  
“I don’t know if you know but I have a really cute fiance.” you said as you have Trevor a kiss.


End file.
